


Titanium

by Queen_Drexie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Guns, Hotels, crossbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie
Summary: "Who do I have to kill?""Your target will be the one with the blue eyes and white-gold rings on their fingers. Your target is Supermodel Viktoriya Nikiforov."Um, what?





	Titanium

**Author's Note:**

> I knew it myself that this type of thing was going to happen. Normally I can't see Yuuri being a contract killer, but if he was, I'd prefer him to be the sniper type. Enjoy!

"I was told to meet the boss," said Yuuri, as he had walked up to the secretary before the front door.

The middle-aged, chestnut-haired woman nodded, smiling as she pointed to the door. Yuuri nodded, going through the door.

"You wanted to see me, boss?" Yuuri said, closing the door.

"Of course, please take a seat, Mr. Katsuki," said the boss, who was wearing glasses like Yuuri's only with darker lenses and a black frame.

"What do you need, sir?" Yuuri said, taking his seat.

"Our last hitman had to leave a while ago," said the boss, sitting behind his desk, holding his gloved hands together before him like those lethal bosses on TV. "We know it's unorthodox to ask for someone in the lower floor level to do these type of thing, but—" the man leaned further closer to Yuuri, who was blinking through his glasses. He was sitting before his boss, with his hands in his lap as his black hair was slicked back for a professional look.

"We know about you, Katsuki, you can ask anyone in the lower level here, and heck even the higher levelers, you got a nice aim, son."

Yuuri nodded. "I do, why do you ask?"

"I need you to annihilate someone, kid." The boss said before Yuuri could even finish his sentence.

"Excuse me?" Yuuri demanded, his voice sounding the equivalent to a whip whipping in the air.

"It's true." His boss said, "I heard from somewhere that you were able to murder a few guys with just a 9mm about a month ago."

_Damn you, Phichit!_

"Yes sir, however—"

"Kid, it doesn't matter, we have no else and we need someone to do this job!" Boss Morooka told him, looking at Yuuri with his covered eyes. "You look like you could do it with ease. You do this job in two nights from today, you hear?" his boss said.

"But, but, I don't even have a license to assassinate some—"

"Nothing. You do this, kid. You heard me." Boss Morooka told him in a smooth, but firm voice. He did have a point, Yuuri thought, he was a smart shot, but that was out of defense. The reason why Yuuri fired at those men was that they were trying to take some college kids into the sex market. But— how could he even do it?

"Your target will be in Austin, Texas; your job is to get them in an isolated room away from any civilians or authorities, and shoot them." Boss Morooka said. Yuuri could feel his eyes narrow behind his shades as if they were spitting pure malice at him. Yuuri wanted to scream, Yuuri wanted to yell, Yuuri wanted to tear Boss Morooka's office apart—

"Who do I have to kill?" Yuuri asked.

"Your target will be the one with the blue eyes and white-gold rings on their fingers. Your target is Supermodel Viktoriya Nikiforov."

Yuuri felt as if his soul was ripped from his body and turned into a damn pretzel and shoved back into it.

_Um, what?_

He had not felt this way since he saw Phichit dance the Macarena drunk in the agency cafeteria.

(0)(0)(0)

Yuuri was walking down the sidewalk in the Austin, looking around where that Viktoriya might be. Before he left, Yuuri checked if she had a social media, given celebrities like her would—and probably should—have. She did, but there was nothing based on where she would be at, either in a club or in one of those fancy hotels Yuuri saw while entering the city. Oh god, why didn't Boss Morooka give him more info? Was that the only stuff that he could salvage other than that Viktoriya owned a poodle, started modeling at the age of eleven for children's sportswear and that her ring size was seven? Besides, why the hell was she on the hit-list?

Yuuri sighed.

But when he stopped at the side of the road, he saw a flash of silver right next to him.

There she was: his target. Right now her hair was down, it flowing over her shoulders as she had her eyes on her phone. She was wearing a black dress that was similar to what his sister Mari had, but it was shorter, it wrapped around her thighs without trying as she had a collar around her neck with two straps connected to it while keeping her breasts up. She had a puffed up purse on her hip, like those valley-girls in the movies.

Viktoriya stowed her phone away in her purse when the shades she was wearing fell down.

"Oh no…" Viktoriya swore; she didn't want to crouch down, given the short dress she was wearing.

"Here, let me help!" Yuuri said, crouching down and grabbing them for her.

"Here," Yuuri said, giving her sunglasses back, and then when he did, he kicked in his façade where he was a fanboy that met his favorite celebrity.

"Holy moly, you're that Super Model, Viktoriya Nikiforov!" Yuuri lied, hoping to get this girl's trust. "I've seen you in many magazines and posters, I think you look very beautiful in them," Yuuri said to her.

Viktoriya put her hand on her chest, just flattered by his comment. "Oh why, thank you, um, what's your name?" she asked.

"Yuuri," he answered, smiling, holding his hand out for her.

"Yuuri," she echoed, taking his hand and shaking it, vigorously. Her lips parted, looking as if she was distressed.

"Are you alright?" Yuuri asked her.

"Um no, really, I'm glad I was able to find someone," her tone started to turn almost sad as if she was about to cry. "Um, I don't know what to do. I need someone right now, please."

Yuuri's eyes lit up.

"Listen, I don't know you much and all, but—" Viktoriya was stopped.

"It's okay," Yuuri touched her hand around his own too. "I know where you are going." He tilted his head at her, as several cars zoomed past them. "Lucky for you, I'm just here to enjoy some time off from work and was hoping to look around, are you doing something later on?"

The supermodel answered, "Yes, well, tomorrow night, I'm supposed to help support this rally against animal abuse, but I'm free for tonight." She said as she took one step, her lower body being incredibly round under her dress.

Yuuri could feel his blood grow as cold as the north-pole, looking right at her. Damn, that last hitman was missing out on a lot because this girl was a piece of fine-ass work. Whoever her parents were, they were lucky to have someone just as heavenly as her.

"Well, I suggest if we're going to be together tonight, we should find a nice place to visit first," Yuuri stated.

(0)(0)(0)

Yuuri and Viktoriya laughed, walking down the streets past the cars and other people. It had been three hours since they've last met, and they were having a jovial time. They went to a nice restaurant just around the town, and then went into one the shopping malls, where Viktoriya found some new lacy earrings and were about to go to her hotel room to watch a movie.

Yuuri had to smirk, holding onto her. They kept on laughing, Viktoriya telling Yuuri about how one time her cousin Georgi slipped and fell into some mud when he found one spider on his shoulder.

Yuuri snorted, "That sounds like the one time my dad drunk, he literally slept in the bushes in his underwear." nearing the hotel she was staying at.

Viktoriya covered her mouth, giggling. "Wow, you're something else, you know that?" she said, pointing at him.

"Yeah… is this it?" Yuuri asked, looking up at the hotel.

"Yeah, I'm staying on the seven floor," Viktoriya said, holding her arm out. "Care to escort a lady?"

God damn, Yuuri thought. "Why yes," he obliged, taking her arm.

They kept on smiling and laughing, as they went into the elevator and reached her room. It was very fine and classy, fluffy red blankets, a mini-fridge, and a living room with a certain sized TV.

"This is so nice…" Yuuri commented.

Viktoriya closed the door behind her, "Yeah, it is.." putting her back on the door. She sighed, almost morosely.

Yuuri raised a brow out of concern. "Are you alright?"

Viktoriya cupped her hands together, "Well before we find a movie, there's a thing that I feel I should probably talk to someone about. I don't know, I'd talk to my manager but she'd probably shrug it off, her ex-husband wouldn't understand it either but…"

Yuuri inched closer to her, while his hand went for the gun that was in the back of his pants.

"I'm sure whatever it is, you can talk about it to me," Yuuri said, sounding almost like a close coworker.

"Well then, here's the thing: did you—" Viktoriya began, but a small, silver and blue hand crossbow appeared, sitting on her right arm, pointed right at Yuuri's face. "—Honestly think you could try to shoot me down?"

Yuuri cried out, staring right at the bolt. Viktoriya fired one bolt, causing Yuuri to cower, running back to the window. The bolt landed by Yuuri's head, but he did not care, firing the gun at Viktoriya, but nothing came out. The gun was empty!

"How the fuck did you that?" Yuuri swore at her.

PUNCH!

Yuuri held onto his nose, it bleeding. "…Ow."

"Just because I'm a supermodel, doesn't mean I'm a ditz," Viktoriya told him. "At the restaurant, I felt your gun so I silently removed the clip without pulling anything on accident. I've been around many bodyguards to know how. Don't worry; I dumped your bullets into a river." She fired another bolt, causing Yuuri to duck and run. He grabbed one of the bolts and chucked it at her, causing to her to fall on her knees. Yuuri loomed over the bed, but Viktoriya threw her leg at him, but Yuuri caught it, turning her around. Yuuri jumped, but Viktoriya kicked him in the crotch.

Yuuri hissed, falling to his knees. "Why you," he lunged the gun at her, causing her to dodge. Yuuri grabbed the crossbow and forced it off her arm.

"Hey, crossbows are a girl's best friend!" Viktoriya cried, stomping her foot.

Yuuri aimed the crossbow at her, frowning, he fired and one bolt went into her shoulder.

Viktoriya screamed, touching her wound. If she was going to be struck by her own weapon, then she would return the favor. She picked up the gun and lunged herself at Yuuri. She knocked the butt of the gun into Yuuri's face several times, not wanting to go down just yet.

Yuuri grunted each time, "Bitch!" he cried, pushing her away.

Viktoriya fell on her butt, with Yuuri standing up and aiming the crossbow at her again. The supermodel sent her heels to his knees, causing him to grunt. She ripped the crossbow from his hand and without hesitation she fired one bolt to his left leg, sending it right through it.

Yuuri cried out. He grabbed the bolt, feeling the blood touch his hands.

"You..." Yuuri began, staring at her with such eyes. His heart was pounding, his head was hurting, and a part him of just wanted to crawl into bed and rest. "You think I wanted this job? My boss made me come here; if you ask me, I think hurting someone is no good, which one gains nothing from it! But, you got to come out of your comfort zone, you know?"

Viktoriya did not answer, because she shoved him to the window, hands around his neck. Yuuri's face grew red, feeling just a few tears fall from his eyes. He noticed one of the untouched bolts and grabbed it. With two more tears falling out, Yuuri shoved it in between her breasts.

(0)(0)(0)

"She's down, in a coma, but down, that should be message enough for her adoptive parents to not smuggle endangered animals all around the world," said Boss Morooka at his desk. Yuuri was sitting across from him in a wheelchair with a blue, hand-knitted blanket on his lap.

Pure shit, thought Yuuri, looking right at him.

Boss Morooka leaned in much closer to Yuuri, "Listen, kid, what you did was extraordinary; you rock—"

That was more than enough for Yuuri. "I DON'T!" He stood up, shoving the fucking computer away from his desk.

"I ALMOST KILLED SOME GIRL!" Yuuri screamed at him. "BECAUSE OF YOU MAKING ME, SHE MIGHT NEVER RECOVER!"

And neither would he. How did that make Boss Morooka feel, truly?

Yuuri could hear himself growl like a tiger through his own teeth. Viktoriya was no one terrible.

It was quiet for the next seconds, and if Boss Morooka had anything to say about it; he would just waste his time; Yuuri didn't care about anything positive or negative that came from his mouth. "Think about it…"

Taking a few breaths, Yuuri called out to the door. "Phichit— can you come and get me?"

Like a nurse, Phichit came through the doors. Without any words, the young Thai man rolled Yuuri out of the room.

Yuuri balled his fist, looking at his lap. He knew why he had to lash out at Boss Morooka: _he needed to._

_And it felt amazing._

"Yuuri," Phichit asked, looking down at him.

Yuuri turned to his friend, brow up, "Yeah?"

"Do you think she'll ever wake up, that supermodel?"

Yuuri hummed for a short second. "Maybe, though I don't think she'll remember that it was me that hurt her."

(0)(0)(0)

"Dear," Lilia said, holding a bouquet of roses in her hand, walking through the hallway of the house, right where Viktoriya's room was at. She was reading a card that was left on the porch, right next to the roses that she found.

Lilia knocked on the door to Viktoriya's room twice, hoping for her attention.

"Dear?" Lilia echoed.

"You can come in," Viktoriya said, coughing and laying in her bed. She was wearing nothing more than a large white shirt and pink track shorts. She had her dog on her lap as she was looking at her phone. She still had the mark on her chest, as her shoulder had recovered. She looked at the door, as Lilia came in.

"What is it?" Viktoriya asked, sitting up. Makkachin lifted his head up, bobbing his tongue.

"Apparently, someone left these for you," Lilia said, holding the roses out to her.

Viktoriya groaned and asked, "Again?" She had received many flowers while she was in the hospital, but this was overfilling the glass.

"Yes, but this is an odd one, it doesn't even have the name of who wrote sent it to you, unlike the others," Lilia said, giving the roses and card to her.

Viktoriya kindly took them, as Makkachin was over her shoulder, just curious as to what was written on it as she.

[Dearest condolences.

I knew that you would wake up soon.]

Viktoriya sighed, giving out a light smile, whoever sent this must've been patient enough for her wake up from her coma.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a stupid thing that's been in my head for a long while; there aren't enough Male Assassin/Female Target fics out there.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed; no rude comment allowed.
> 
> And oh, be sure to check out 'Blackbird's Song is Over Now', 'YOI Drabbles', and my other fics, please.
> 
> MA6/QD.


End file.
